


Vicinanza

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Intimacy, Julian and Ezri smut, Julian being a doctor, Morning Cuddles, Nausicaans (Star Trek), O'Brien suffers, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Science Fiction, Smut, away mission
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Ezri Dax e Julian Bashir vivono dei momenti intimi prima che lui, O'Brien e Ro vadano in missione, durante la quale i due uomini parleranno di una questione importante.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Vicinanza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è il sequel di “All of me” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, che si svolge dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, ma può essere letta autonomamente. E’ ambientata ad Agosto 2379.

Una mattina al risveglio, quando Ezri fece per alzarsi, Julian le disse:  
“Ezri, è già ora di prepararti?”

“Non sapevo che fossi sveglio.”

“Solo da qualche minuto.”

“E’ ancora molto presto ma non credo di riuscire a riaddormentarmi ormai.”

“Stai un po' con me.”

“Volentieri.”   
Ezri si rimise a letto e Julian l’accolse fra le sue braccia. 

“E’ un peccato con non sia libera anche tu oggi.” Le disse.

“Già, non ho potuto fare diversamente stavolta, ho anche delle sedute nel pomeriggio.”

“Lo so.” 

Ezri gli accarezzò dolcemente un braccio e gli chiese:   
“Ti trovi bene con il nuovo pigiama?”

“Oh si, è perfetto.”   
Lei gli aveva regalato un pigiama azzurro, identico al suo preferito, che si era ormai rovinato.

“Ho replicato esattamente tessuto e composizione di quello vecchio.”

“Hai avuto un bel pensiero, ti ringrazio.”

“E’ stato un piacere e poi sei così carino quando lo indossi.”  
Julian sorrise in risposta e prese a baciarla.  
“E sei ancora più carino senza niente addosso.” Aggiunse lei, ricambiando i suoi baci.   
Bashir si spostò su di lei e le dedicò delle attenzioni al collo, dandole dei baci a bocca socchiusa.

“Papà, perché mordi mamma?”  
Chiese Zano vedendoli, quando entrò nella loro camera, con Kukalaka fra le braccia. 

Il piccolo da un po' aveva cominciato a tentare di scavalcare le sbarre del lettino, così di recente avevano deciso di sostituirlo con un lettino normale. Raramente era successo che il bambino si alzasse e andasse in camera dei genitori, per chiedere qualche attenzione o di dormire con loro, come in quella occasione.

Julian, sorpreso, si fermò dal baciare Ezri e si spostò da sopra di lei:  
“Stavo solo giocando con mamma.” Rispose, preso alla sprovvista. 

“Posso giocare anche io?” 

“Zano, papà mi stava baciando, non mordendo, lo sai che spesso le persone sposate si baciano.” Intervenne Ezri. 

“Si, anche Kasidy e Benjamin.” Disse il bambino. 

“Proprio così. Sei venuto qui perché qualcosa non va?” 

“Non dormo.”

Ezri e Julian si guardarono e lui disse a Zano:  
“Vieni qui con noi per un po', dai.”

Zano li raggiunse sul letto e si distese fra di loro. Julian gli raccontò una storia di James Bond, opportunamente adattata alla sua età, durante il racconto il bambino si riaddormentò.

“Lo porto nel suo letto?” Chiese Julian ad Ezri. 

“Come vuoi, io devo alzarmi ormai.” Gli rispose lei, dandogli un bacio veloce prima di allontanarsi verso il bagno.  
Così, sospirando, Julian diede una carezza sul viso a Zano e si mise a dormire anche lui.

**

Quel pomeriggio Bashir andò a trovare sua moglie nel suo ufficio. 

“Ciao amore.” 

“Ciao Ezri.” Ricambiò Bashir. Essendo il suo giorno libero non indossava l'uniforme, aveva scelto una maglia sulle sfumature del beige e del grigio scuro e dei pantaloni marroni. Ezri pensò che quell'abbigliamento gli donasse molto. 

“Come mai sei passato?” 

Julian rispose con un tono di voce basso e seducente: “Ho chiesto al computer se fossi sola. Ricordavo mi avessi detto di avere l'ultimo appuntamento alle sedici.” 

“Si, il paziente è andato via da poco.” 

“Mi sono annoiato tutto il giorno, l’unico diversivo è stato pranzare con O'Brien e Ro, parlando della missione che faremo insieme. Sono stato anche tentato di andare prima a prendere Zano per giocare con lui, ma se lo avessi fatto poi non avremmo avuto questa opportunità...” 

“Se avessi potuto ti avrei fatto compagnia.” 

“Lo so, ma puoi farmi compagnia adesso, abbiamo un'ora di tempo.”

“Tecnicamente, sono in servizio.” 

“Tecnicamente, potremmo ignorare questo fatto.” Julian inserì il blocco alla porta. Le sue dita si mossero veloci sul piccolo pannello accanto all'ingresso per attivarlo. 

Ezri adorava quelle dita, così lunghe, e che lui sapeva usare in modo delicato o deciso nel suo lavoro e al di fuori di esso. 

“Perché hai bloccato l'ingresso?” Chiese la ragazza. 

Si avvicinò lentamente a lei mentre rispondeva: “Per poterci godere meglio la reciproca compagnia.”   
Il suo tono di voce lasciava intendere esattamente a cosa si riferisse. 

Quando Julian si comportava così, le faceva un certo effetto, e dimenticò le sue remore causate dall'essere ancora in servizio. 

“Julian... sarebbe un piacere farti compagnia.”   
Gli cinse la nuca con le braccia e si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo, lui ricambiò, chinando leggermente il viso in avanti, per facilitarla. 

Il bacio iniziò esitante ma si approfondì presto.   
Julian le cinse i fianchi e dopo un po' la guidò verso la scrivania. Sollevandola a invitandola a sedervisi sopra. 

Lei lo fece ma disse: “Non che mi stia lamentando, ma c'è il divano.” 

“Perché non proviamo qui? Ti va?” 

“Mi va, tantissimo.” Ezri gli baciò il collo e la pelle scoperta dalla scollatura della maglia. 

Lui rabbrividì leggermente e ricambiò baciandole con delicatezza le macchie ai lati del collo, a tratti accarezzandole con la lingua, Ezri gemette di desiderio. 

“Mi permetti di spogliarti?” Le chiese, riguardoso.

“Assolutamente.” 

“Assolutamente si?” Prima di farlo voleva la sua conferma.

“Si, assolutamente, decisamente si.” 

“Che entusiasmo!” Disse Julian con un ghigno. 

“Meglio essere chiara, sai, a scanso di equivoci.” Ormai era pienamente coinvolta anche lei. 

“Ti adoro, lo sai?” 

Lei annuì e disse: “È così seducente il modo in cui mi stai parlando... e che tu chieda il mio consenso anche se sai già la mia risposta.” Lei prese ad accarezzargli l'addome e i fianchi sotto la maglia, lui sospirò e le abbassò la cerniera della giacca dell'uniforme e, gradualmente, quella della maglia color porpora che stava al di sotto e la spogliò di entrambe. 

“Troppi strati.” Si lamentò lui, quando notò che sotto ci fosse anche la maglia grigia a maniche corte, uno dei classici indumenti intimi regolamentari della Flotta. Ezri gli fece spazio fra le sue gambe in modo che lui potesse avvicinarsi di più, stando in piedi. Da quella posizione Julian le tolse la maglietta da dentro i pantaloni. Ezri gli strinse le mani dietro la schiena, dandogli baci sul mento, le guance e le labbra. Gli sfilò la maglia da sopra la testa e lo stesso fece lui dopo poco, lasciandola in reggiseno, che era blu di pizzo e ricordava il colore dei suoi occhi. 

“Mi piace questo colore.” Disse e le abbassò le bretelle dell'indumento intimo. 

Con il dorso della mano lei gli sfiorò accidentalmente la sua eccitazione, prima che i loro torsi nudi entrassero in contatto. Bashir non si fece distrarre molto, anche se mormorò in segno di approvazione, e continuò nel suo intento di spogliarla slacciandole il reggiseno, senza toglierlo ancora. Si staccò da lei facendole emettere un lamento di disapprovazione ma presto lei capì che si fosse spostato per toglierle le scarpe e dopo averlo fatto tornò fra le sue gambe e le fece scorrere le mani sulla pancia, sulle costole e sotto al reggiseno. 

“Julian, mi stai uccidendo.” 

“Tesoro, neanche per me è facile andare lentamente, ti voglio così tanto... ma così aumenta ancora di più il desiderio.” 

“Ho bisogno di te.” Gli disse. 

Le sfilò il reggiseno lasciandolo cadere di lato sul tavolo e portò i palmi delle mani sui seni. Lei gemette in risposta alla sensazione che gli provocò. A sua volta Ezri gli accarezzò i capezzoli, facendo viaggiare le proprie mani sul petto liscio. Lentamente, Julian le sfibbiò i pantaloni e lei si sollevò sostenendosi con le mani sulla scrivania per aiutarlo a toglierli. Lui lo fece e scoprì le mutandine di pizzo blu. 

“Distenditi tesoro, starai più comoda e potrò raggiungerti meglio.” 

Lei lo fece ma lo tirò giù con sé, portando di nuovo in contatto i loro torsi nudi. Julian scese a baciarle i seni e prese in bocca un capezzolo, stuzzicandolo con la lingua, alternando le attenzioni sull’altro.   
Ezri si chiese come mai non le fosse mai venuto in mente di farlo sulla scrivania del suo ufficio, e lo disse a Julian, che si fermò e alzò il viso per guardarla. 

“A me si.” Ammise lui. “Ma finora non avevo mai ceduto alla tentazione...”

“Avresti dovuto cedervi prima. Lo sai che puoi parlarmi di tutto, delle tue fantasie... tutto.” Affermò lei, con la massima sincerità, e lo avvicinò di nuovo al suo viso per baciarlo, cercando spazio con la lingua, che lui le concesse con entusiasmo. 

Accarezzandola ai fianchi, scese alle mutandine, sollevandola per un momento, le abbassò e le sfilò, scoprendo il piccolo triangolo scuro e lasciandola completamente nuda.   
Continuò con le carezze e la avvicinò al bordo della scrivania. Ezri ne approfittò per tornare seduta e raggiungere la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni, lo liberò di essi e dei boxer che finirono entrambi intorno alle ginocchia e presto sarebbero finiti alle caviglie. Era ormai incredibilmente eccitato ed Ezri si prese un momento per massaggiarlo lentamente lì dove l'eccitazione mostrava il segno fisico più evidente, nonostante non credesse di poterne mai avere abbastanza dei gemiti e leggeri tremiti che ricevette in risposta, lei tornò a distendersi, desiderosa delle sue attenzioni.  
Julian le portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe e la accarezzò con tenerezza, che in poco tempo si trasformò in gesti più decisi, lei ansimò. 

“Com'è così, tesoro mio?” 

“Bellissimo... così bello, Julian...”

Fu incoraggiato e proseguì la sua ministrazione. Una sensazione euforica le percorse le vene per le reazioni che lui stava scatenando nel suo corpo ed accentuò il suo piacere.  
Quando Ezri raggiunse l'apice esclamò: “Amore! Si, si!”   
Mentre con una mano stringeva un braccio di Julian e con l'altra il bordo della scrivania, quasi dolorosamente.

“Si piccola, lasciati andare.” La incoraggiò e la accarezzò fino alla fine, poi le disse: “Ti voglio da impazzire…” 

“E allora prendimi.”  
Le cinse le gambe con le braccia, lei piegò le ginocchia per agevolarlo e Julian, guidandosi con una mano, entrò in lei ed entrambi gemettero all’unisono.   
Muovendosi in maniera decisa e gradualmente più veloce la riportò in preda all’euforia, a cui si unì anche lui esplodendole infine dentro, dopo diversi minuti.   
Julian chinò il capo sopraffatto dalla sensazione e tolse lentamente la presa sulle sue cosce, che lei lasciò cadere nuovamente sulla scrivania, con le gambe oltre il bordo.   
Dopo qualche momento lui si abbassò per sollevarsi i pantaloni e le diede dei piccoli baci sulle ginocchia, prima di rialzarsi. 

“Spostiamoci sul divano.” Le disse.

“Non sono sicura di riuscire a rimettermi in piedi in questo momento.” 

“Ti ho fatto male?” Le chiese, un po' preoccupato.

“No, no, per niente. È stato intenso.” 

“Già, molto.” Concordò lui.

Lui la prese in braccio e si sedette sul divano con lei sul grembo, lei strofinò il volto contro il suo petto. Poi sospirò e disse:  
“Odio alzarmi da qui ma dovrei pulirmi.” 

“Recuperiamo per un attimo e poi vai.” 

“Ok, ma poi voglio un po' di coccole.” 

“Certo.” Concordò lui sorridendo. 

Ezri andò in bagno e lui con la mano si portò indietro i capelli, che gli erano finiti sulla fronte, pensando che fosse giunto il tempo di accorciarli; le diede qualche minuto e poi la raggiunse, per usare velocemente il bagno anche lui. Tornarono sul divano, dopo che lei ebbe indossato l’intimo, lui si distese e lei si accollò in parte su di lui e in parte contro il suo fianco. Julian la abbracciò e accarezzò per diverso tempo e senza rendersene conto arrivarono quasi ad appisolarsi.  
Il suono che avvertiva di una comunicazione destinata a Dax li svegliò e lei si alzò velocemente in cerca della giacca della propria uniforme con il comunicatore, la recuperò e pressò il dispositivo per rispondere: “Qui Dax.” 

“Salve, sono Moreau, è rimasto solo Zano qui e mi chiedevo quando sareste venuti a prenderlo.” 

“Ah, si certo, arrivo subito... mi scusi tanto!”

“Non si preoccupi, l'aspetto.” La maestra la rassicurò.

“Grazie.” Disse Ezri e chiuse la comunicazione. 

“Computer: che ore sono?” Chiese Bashir. 

“Sono le ore diciotto e diciannove minuti.” 

“Siamo in ritardo in effetti.” 

“Forza alzati, finisci di vestirti!” Gli disse, lanciandogli più che porgendogli la maglietta.

“Ezri calma, la maestra è ancora con lui.” 

“Lo abbiamo dimenticato lì, non posso crederci.” La ragazza si portò una mano alla fronte.

“Ci siamo solo appisolati un attimo senza accorgerci dell'ora, non lo abbiamo dimenticato.” Disse Bashir mentre si rivestiva. 

Ezri fu pronta prima di lui e fece per uscire, ma lui le disse: “Aspetta, vengo anch'io.” 

“Ok.” 

“Zano sarà contento che lo andiamo a prendere entrambi.” 

“Si.” Concordò lei.

Recuperarono il bimbo che li abbracciò, felice di vederli entrambi, e si scusarono con l'insegnante. Quando andarono via, Ezri chiese a Julian:  
“Secondo te la maestra ha capito perché fossimo in ritardo?”

“Non penso proprio... e se anche fosse, che ci importa?”

Ezri scrollò le spalle alla risposta di Julian, considerando che in effetti avesse ragione.

**

Per un guasto al runabout la squadra composta da Ro, Bashir e O'Brien, che era andata in missione per portare alcuni rifornimenti urgenti ad una vicina colonia della Federazione, fu costretta ad atterrare su un pianeta vicino alla sua rotta. Dopo un atterraggio molto turbolento ed aver riscontrato che stessero tutti e tre bene, analizzarono il guasto della navetta e scansionarono in cerca di altre forme di vita senzienti. Furono attaccati da dei Nausicaani e dopo averne messo fuori gioco alcuni, si rifugiarono all’interno dei tunnel di una caverna, dove però qualcuno li inseguì ed un altro colpo di disgregatore raggiunse le loro vicinanze. Ro riuscì ad individuare e colpire con il phaser l'avversario, che rimase privo di sensi.

“Ne rilevo altri in arrivo, saranno qui in meno di quindici minuti.” Li informò O'Brien, leggendo le letture del tricorder. 

“Quanti sono Capo?” Chiese la Bajoriana.

“Sono in sette.”

“Per prima cosa regoliamo i phaser su uccisione, non basta lo stordimento, ce li ritroveremmo di nuovo addosso quando riprendono i sensi.” Affermò Ro. 

“Non sono d'accordo.” Disse Julian. “Potremmo provare a parlarci.”

“Buona fortuna.” Disse la Bajoriana, in tono sarcastico. “Dobbiamo attaccarli noi, raggiungendoli prima che arrivino.”

“Secondo me dovremmo tentare.” Insistette Bashir.

“Il suo suggerimento è stato annotato, dottore.” 

“E' più di un suggerimento.” 

“La missione è sotto il mio comando.” Disse Ro. 

“Si ma siamo entrambi Tenente Comandante e credo di essere più vecchio di lei.” Sostenne Bashir. 

“Io sono nata nel 2340. Lei?” 

“Io nel '41.” Julian fece una smorfia di disappunto, a parità di grado l'ufficiale più anziano era a tutti gli effetti Ro. 

“Qualunque cosa decidiate, dovete farlo in fretta.” Pressò Miles. 

“Attacchiamoli.” Ribadì la donna. 

“Senta Ro, potrà anche essere più vecchia di me di solo un anno, ma quello con più esperienza qui, anche in combattimento, è O'Brien. Potremmo avere più chance seguendo un suo piano.” 

“D'accordo, Capo cosa suggerisce?” 

“Rischieremmo a parlare con loro, i Nausicaani non sono esattamente amichevoli, dobbiamo difenderci, ma è meglio aspettarli qui.” Disse O'Brien.

“E per quanto riguarda i phaser?” Chiese Julian. 

“Regoliamoli su massimo stordimento, spero solo che sia sufficiente a tenere giù un Nausicaano almeno per un po'.” Disse la Bajoriana. Trovarono così un compromesso accettabile per tutti.

I Nausicaani arrivarono e ci fu un nuovo scontro a fuoco, gli ufficiali della Flotta lo respinsero piuttosto bene, però quando ormai erano rimasti pochi avversari ancora in piedi, O'Brien venne colpito da un colpo di disgregatore e cadde a terra. Bashir e Ro si liberarono degli ultimi due ma un ultimo avversario si avvicinò cogliendo Ro alle spalle e le fece gettare il phaser, quando l’alieno premette il grilletto però il disgregatore non funzionò, così Ro si scagliò contro di lui e lo colpì con pugni ed un calcio finale che lo stese, lei ricevette un solo pugno che le spaccò il labbro inferiore. 

Julian corse in soccorso di O'Brien, chiedendo nel frattempo a Ro se lei stesse bene. 

“Sto bene, grazie ai Profeti la sua arma si era scaricata. Pensi al Capo.” 

L'uomo era ferito all'addome e stringeva i denti per il dolore. 

“Con questo non sentirai più molto dolore, fra poco.” Gli disse Bashir, usando un hypospray su di lui, fortunatamente aveva portato con sé almeno il kit medico. 

“Come sta?” Chiese Laren. 

“Ha un’emorragia interna e non posso fare molto qui, l'ho solo circoscritta.”

“Torneremo al runabout, lì potrà fare qualcosa in più, no?”

“Si. Speriamo che resista fino ad allora.”

“Scusate, io sono qui... Non parlate... di me... come se non ci fossi.”

“Ok, ma devi stare tranquillo, non sforzarti. Presto ripenseremo a tutto questo davanti a dei boccali di birra Irlandese, vedrai.”

“La vorrei proprio una bella pinta, adesso... Se non dovessi farcela baderai alla mia famiglia?” Chiese O'Brien stringendo il braccio di Julian con una mano, facendolo avvicinare.

“Ci baderai tu stesso, anche se Keiko sa cavarsela benissimo.” 

“Julian, dico sul serio.” 

“Sai che io ed Ezri volevamo chiedervi la stessa cosa per Zano...?” Gli disse, anche per distrarlo. “Comunque si, certo che lo farei... ma non ce ne sarà bisogno perché tu tornerai da loro.”

Bashir e Ro aiutarono O'Brien a mettersi in piedi e lo sorressero mentre tornavano al runabout.  
Arrivati lì si chiusero dentro e Ro controllò se avessero ricevuto risposta al segnale di soccorso che avevano attivato dopo l’atterraggio, non ve ne era stata ma dovette disattivarlo per evitare di attirare ancor prima eventuali altri nemici verso di loro.  
Bashir si era messo subito all'opera per curare O'Brien, disse a Ro di aver bisogno di replicare qualcosa di necessario per finire di curare il Capo.  
Ro rimise in linea il replicatore e subito dopo iniziò a riparare il sistema di navigazione, quando Miles si sentì meglio si avvicinò a lei per aiutarla, ma lei chiese di guidarla su alcuni punti ma non lo fece lavorare direttamente, dato che era ancora debole. Julian fu d'accordo e si prodigò a preparare alcune razioni di emergenza non prima che l'amico avesse ringraziato il cielo che ci fosse Ro, più competente in ingegneria, perché se fossero stati solo lui e Bashir, sarebbe stato più complicato guidarlo nelle riparazioni, come era successo una volta.

“Mi risulta di non essermela cavata male quella volta, infatti ci siamo salvati.” Evidenziò Julian.

O’Brien concordò, anche se poco entusiasta di dargli ragione. Mangiarono qualcosa e Ro non smise di lavorare mentre prendeva anche lei qualche boccone da una razione di emergenza. 

Miles si rivolse a Bashir e disse:  
“Stavo solo scherzando prima. Se non ci fossi stato tu a quest'ora sarei morto, stavolta, se non già allora. Per quanto riguarda quella cosa che mi hai detto… riguardo a Zano, ne parlerò con Keiko… ma penso proprio che anche lei sarà d'accordo, ce ne prenderemmo cura volentieri.”

“Grazie, però cerchiamo di evitare che diventi necessario, ok? Né da parte tua né mia. Preferirei che non morissimo prematuramente!” Disse Julian.

**

Sulla stazione Keiko incontrò Dax in un corridoio dell'anello abitativo.   
Dopo il primo anno passato in buona parte sul campo, su Bajor, il secondo anno della ricerca botanica di Keiko prevedeva analisi di laboratorio ed analisi dei dati. Il Capitano Sisko aveva concesso alla donna l'uso del laboratorio scientifico della stazione, tenuto anche conto del fatto che Bajor facesse ormai parte della Federazione ed Ezri, ricordando alcune delle competenze di Jadzia, si era messa a disposizione in caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

“Ciao.” La salutò Dax.

“Ciao Ezri. Tutto bene?” 

“Si grazie, tu? I ragazzi?” 

“Tutto bene. Molly ultimamente è stata un po' distratta per via del fidanzatino ma si impegna comunque nello studio.” 

“Bene, se doveste avere bisogno di parlarne, voi genitori o lei, io ci sono.”

“Lo apprezzo molto.” 

“Yoshi è sempre più bravo a suonare il violino.” Disse Dax. 

“Lo fa con passione, è questo fa la differenza secondo me. Anch’io so suonare, ma solo perché i miei genitori mi spinsero ad imparare da piccola, ma non è stata mai una delle mie passioni principali.” Disse Keiko, orgogliosa del figlio.

“Lui è molto coinvolto dalla musica.” Concordò Ezri. 

“Come sta Zano?” 

“Bene, grazie. Si diverte un mondo all'asilo e in generale impara ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo, non dovrebbe stupirmi, so quanto possano essere formidabili le capacità di apprendimento dei bambini, eppure ne rimango incantata.” 

“E’ meraviglioso. Ti succede perché è tuo figlio.” Ezri annuì sorridendo, Keiko le chiese: “Hai notizie di Miles? Della squadra che è andata in missione?” 

“No, non sono ancora tornati.” 

“Sarebbero dovuti arrivare due ore fa.” 

“Non è insolito qualche ritardo durante una missione.” La rassicurò la ragazza.

“Si, lo so.” 

“Sicuramente saranno qui da un momento all'altro. Appena ho notizie ti avverto.” 

“Ok, grazie.” La Giapponese ringraziò.

“A presto.” 

**

La squadra di sbarco riuscì a rimettere in linea la navigazione e ad avvisare la stazione che stessero per tornare. Ezri andò ad accoglierli all’attracco ed anche Keiko.   
Vedendoli arrivare scarmigliati la Trill chiese:   
“Che vi è capitato?”

“Avrà il rapporto completo della missione il prima possibile, ma ad ogni modo stiamo bene.” Rispose Ro.

Keiko abbracciò suo marito, che sembrava proprio aver passato un’altra delle sue sfortunate avventure, mentre Ezri abbracciò Julian. 

Il giorno seguente Julian ed Ezri stavano pranzando seduti ad un tavolo del livello superiore del bar di Quark, avevano scelto di mangiare azna al vapore, uno stufato di verdure che anche Jadzia aveva amato molto.

“Sai cosa ho pensato?” Chiese Bashir a sua moglie.

“No, cosa?”

“Che potrei provare a diventare Comandante. Ti sembra sciocco?”

“Per niente.”

“So che ho già una professionalità diversa, ma con tutte le situazioni che ci troviamo ad affrontare potrebbe essere utile poter avere anche questo ruolo.” 

“Credo tu abbia già l'esperienza richiesta, devi solo superare gli esami per diventare ufficiale di comando.” Lo incoraggiò lei, consapevole che l’ottenimento della promozione a Comandante, da parte di un ufficiale proveniente da una sezione diversa da quella comando, presupponeva una richiesta ed il superamento di alcune prove.

“Grazie... allora pensi che sia una buona idea?”

“Certamente, saresti un bravo Comandante.”

“Sarebbe utile poterlo essere quando la situazione lo richieda. Però non direi che si tratti 'solo' di superare degli esami... Su quelli tecnici probabilmente non avrò molti problemi, anche se devo approfondire le mie conoscenze di ingegneria, ma il test psicologico mi preoccupa non poco.” 

“Non deve, io credo che tu sia perfettamente in grado di prendere decisioni di comando.”

“A volte si tratta di decisioni difficili e di solito, fra noi due, sei tu quella che sa sempre cosa sia meglio fare... anche nella vita di tutti i giorni.” 

“Julian sai prendere decisioni difficili, tante volte lo hai fatto per salvare la vita dei tuoi pazienti o per evitare che i loro diritti venissero lesi.” 

“Credo di si, solo che non sarà sempre facile decidere facendone ricadere gli effetti su colleghi a cui magari sono molto legato.”

“Ciò fa parte delle responsabilità del comando. Riflettici ancora e poi decidi se sostenere gli esami. Purtroppo non potrò essere io ad esaminarti, per evidente conflitto di interessi.”

“L'importante è che non sia Ro!” 

“L'esaminatore deve essere almeno Comandante. Ma se Ro avesse potuto farlo perché non ti sarebbe andata a genio?” 

“Come ti ho accennato ci siamo scontrati un po' durante la missione, ma poi abbiamo trovato un punto di incontro, grazie a O’Brien.”

“Se ci fosse stata Kira a sottoporti all’esame sarebbe stata comunque durissima con te.”

“Di sicuro, ma con il tempo avevo trovato un punto di incontro con lei, e poi un'amicizia... Sai che una volta credeva che ci stessi provando con lei?” Disse Julian con una mezza risata.

“Sul serio?” Ezri rimase un po' stupita al riguardo. 

“Capisco che abbia potuto fraintendere, erano i primi tempi in cui fummo assegnati sulla stazione, nel periodo in cui corteggiavo molte donne, soprattutto Jadzia.” 

“Con scarsi successi, aggiungerei.” Disse lei con un mezzo sorriso.

“Questo è un colpo basso.” Scherzò lui.

Ezri proseguì, placando il suo orgoglio: “Ma non posso che esserne contenta, se avessi sul serio conquistato qualcuna, adesso non staresti con me probabilmente.”   
Disse, pensando anche a come la tradizione Trill respingesse la Riassociazione; riprendere una relazione sentimentale con il partner di un precedente ospite, infatti, non era ben visto e poteva causare l'esilio dalla civiltà Trill e dal loro mondo.

“Suppongo allora di potermi ritenere soddisfatto di come sia andata.” Disse Julian.

“Supponi?” Gli chiese lei, con finto disappunto.

“Sono più che soddisfatto di come è andata.” Si affrettò a correggersi.

“Adesso si che ragioniamo.”

Fecero un brindisi, soddisfatti entrambi dell’esito della conversazione e della reciproca compagnia.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Se hai letto solo questa storia, o stai seguendo l'intera serie, lascia un commento o un kudos, puoi farlo anche senza registrarti al sito.


End file.
